Si la vida me regala otra oportunidad
by CaRo SlY
Summary: Ubicado en l quinto año de Hogwarts... Que pasaria si draco fuera enviado al pasado.. pero en diferentes circunstancias... ? DM/HG.. RW/? HP/?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! A tods!...

Para el comienzo de este fic me e inspirado en una canción… "esta vez" de café Tacuba…**  
**

¿Qué harías tu si tuvieras otra oportunidad?

Espero q les guste.**  
**  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
**Años habían pasado desde que Harry Potter , Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger intentaran encontrar los Horrocruxes y fallaran, dejándose guiar por una pista falsa perdieron el poco tiempo que tenían para matar a Voldemort.**  
**De esa manera el mundo mágico se encontró a manos de el señor oscuro el cual no dudo ni un instante en asesinar al trio dorado para que nadie supiera de la existencia de los horrocruxes y no pudieran deshacerse de él. Pero no contó con que entre las personas que murieron intentando matar a Potter y sus amigos se encontraban Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy dejando a un joven Draco huérfano y con un profundo odio hacia los mortifagos el cual aumentó (si eso era posible) junto con un dolor interminable al saber que Voldemort había asesinado a la "indeseable numero uno" ósea hermione granger, que se parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra cuando en realidad Draco la estaba protegiendo (después de tantos años de maltrato hacia la castaña se había dado cuenta que en realidad la amaba y la protegía).**  
**Así que juntó todo su coraje y dolor y fue a verlo a hogwarts donde el señor oscuro residía e intento batirse en duelo con el, el cual asombrado de que uno de sus seguidores se enfrentara a el decidió darle un "momento de descanso" (según sus propias palabras, ya que el lo interpretaba como un momento de rebeldía por la muerte de narcissa y lucius) y dejarlo a manos de bellatrix hasta que el decidiera que las torturas fueran capaces de dominar su odio hacia él.

"De pronto ya no se que pasa en mi,**  
**de pronto ya no se quien soy,**  
**de pronto ya no reconozco nada de lo que un día fui"

En medio de cada crucius Draco recordaba como el lo había practicado con algunos magos de sangre pura, mestizos y muggles. Todo para obedecer a su señor y que lo considere entre su circulo privado de mortifagos.

"Hoy me pregunto que cambio dentro de mi,**  
**hoy me pregunto a donde voy,**  
**tal vez no existen las respuestas para lo que intento resolver,"

Para luego imaginar a Hermione que debió encontrarse en la misma situación que el antes de morir, recordó todos sus insultos, todas sus peleas y sobretodo lo que paso entre ellos cuando el la protegía**  
**-Hermione-fue lo último que dijo Draco antes de caer inconsciente y despertar en la recamara de Voldemort.**  
**-Ya te haz recuperado Draco?- pregunto el mago tenebroso no sin antes dejar ver lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.**  
**Draco no sabía que hacer, solo quería matarlo así que decidió hacer un gran esfuerzo, poner la cara más servicial que pudo, para luego decir.**  
**-Por su puesto señor- Y cerrar su mente para que nadie mas que el supiera lo que en realidad pasaba**  
**-Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, has estado todo este tiempo entre mi círculo de mortifagos, y no quisiera tener que hacer lo mismo que hice con Snape (N/a: snape si murió como en el libro 7)**  
**-No será necesario mi señor, lamento haber sido tan insolente- Mentía Draco con soltura- pero señor ¿Podrías devolverme la varita?, sin ella no podre volver a la mansión-**  
**-Esta detrás de ti- dijo voldemort "creyendo" todo lo que draco había dicho**  
**En ese momento lo único que pensó draco fue en quienes murieron por el señor tenebroso, en sus padres, en Snape, en Hermione**  
**-Si tan solo tuviera otra oportunidad- pensó draco

"Esta vez vengo buscando el corazón,**  
**Esta vez lo intentare otra ves,**  
**Esta vez ni mas yo tratare de hacerlo bien,**  
**si la vida me regala otra oportunidad"

-Avada kedavra- grito el señor oscuro, y sin más todo se volvió negro para Draco…Hasta que se dio cuenta que solo había mantenido sus ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos y toparse con la locomotora escarlata que lo conduciría a Hogwarts,**  
**-"yo no estaba muerto"- murmuro draco para luego fijarse en que el ya no era un mortifago de 25 años sino un adolescente de 16 que iba a su quinto año…

-------------------------***************************************************************************************----------------------------

Dejen reviews x fa!!...


	2. Yo no estaba muerto?

Holas!

Gracias a todos x leer y sobretodo a Angel de Acuario por el post!... Gracias! **  
**aquí les dejo un nuevo capi

2.1 ¿yo no estaba muerto?

-"yo no estaba muerto"- murmuro draco para luego fijarse en que el ya no era un mortifago de 25 años sino un adolescente de 16 que iba a su quinto año…EN GRYFFINDOR?**  
**No puede ser...-Se dijo así mismo Draco…¿Cómo pudo haber pasado.. yo estaba en la recamara de voldemort cuando el me mató… y luego…**  
**-----*** Flash "back" ***-----**  
**Todo se volvío oscuro para draco..hasta que vio una pequeña luz… y luego escucho un suave murmullo…**  
**Era su madre Narcissa.**  
**-Draco .. querido ¿Qué has hecho?-Susurró Narcisa**  
**-Mamá yo…**  
**-no hijo no es un reproche … Te han concedido otra oportunidad… pero esta vez para volver a ser quien eres deberás evitar los males que hiciste, y ayudar a derrotar a aquel que te mató, si no, No morirás pero tampoco estarás realmente vivo sino que te convertirás en un dementor...sufrirás eternamente y morirá quien más amas.(ya se es muy dramatico...)**  
**-pero …yo no estaba muerto**  
**-----*** Fin Flash "back" ***-----**  
**-De repente una voz extrañamente conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos**  
**-Ron!... apresúrate…. Ya tendríamos que estar en el tren…**  
**-Her… Hermione?...-Dijo un muy sorprendido "pelirrojo"?**  
**-Si… ¿a quién esperabas Ronald?!, ahora apresúrate que llegaremos tarde- exclamo una extrañada castaña "Ron esta muy raro o son ideas mías?"**  
**-Ah .. Eh .. ya voy…-Dijo draco mientras pensaba un "esto es a lo que se referían a para volver a ser quien eres" "¿Cómo lo estará tomando el zanahorio… maldición ahora yo soy el zanahorio"…

Dejen post x faaass!!!**  
**Saludos


End file.
